Beast Control
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are together now but is everything as perfect as it seems when Slade is involved and Terra returns! Sequel to Cat problems!
1. Prologue

**Recap from _Cat Problems_: Catwomen (Raven's aunt) came to help Raven with her transformations/cat problems. Dove and Inu Yasha (Rae's sister & brother) became Teen Titans along with Sasha (Rae's cousin) who gave up looking for Koga (Raven's uncle). Beast Boy told Cat Girl (Rae's split personality) he loved Raven and discovered they were the same person…well, mostly.**

**Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are together now but is everything as perfect as it seems when Slade is involved and Terra returns! **

**WARNING: TERRA BASHING! **

**Yeah I wrote a TerraXRae friendship and am writing a Terra basher. Like I said in my profile, _Don't like or hate Terra._** **So I just write and read both (shruggs).**

**Prologue **

A full moon rose into the sky as a howl echoed through Jump City in the dead of night.

A brown furred werewolf with piercing yellow eyes growled and listened to the sounds around him. His ears twitched as he turned toward a happy couple laughing. He huffed and growled, catching their attention. They turned toward him with frightened faces as he charged them and let out a howl.

Raven sat up in her bed, covered in sweat and gasped for air as she breathed heavily, "Koga!"

**The Next Morning**

The birds chirped happily as the sun came up to reveal a beautiful morning.

Raven sighed as she took a sip of her herbal tea.

"**INU YASHA!**" Everyone else in the tower screamed angrily.

"So much for a peaceful morning," Rae sighed as the door from the hallway to the main room opened and in walked Beast Boy. She tried to hold back the laughter in her throat as she saw Inu Yasha's work on her boyfriend.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "He dyed my hair pink so it won't come out for a few days and he super glued the pink cat ears on so it'll be another twelve hours before they come off."

Raven smiled at him before letting out a giggle.

Robin was standing behind the changeling, fuming. "He is dead when I find him. You hear me, **DEAD!**"

BB turned around and burst out laughing, "Dude! I can't believe he gave you a pink Mohawk!"

The Boy Wonder growled, "He used super glue instead of gel."

The pounding of heavy feet on the floor was heard as the door opened again to reveal a flushed Cyborg.

Raven snorted while the boys tried to find what Inu Yasha did to their tin man friend.

"Man, now that's cruel. He painted a pink thong on you," the green boy said with sympathy.

"And he mixed the paint with super glue so I can't get it off," Cy said nervously.

Once again the doors opened.

Two girls walked out; one _very_ angry and the other feeling embarrassed.

Dove shouted, "DAMN YOU INU YASHA! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE DEAD!" Her normal shoulder-length hair was now about three mm long.

Starfire wasn't wearing her normal uniform; she was wearing a purple tank top and tight blue jeans. "Friend Inu Yasha has painted all of my uniform and wrote horrible things on them." She explained quietly.

Catwomen entered and laughed at Cyborg's painted thong as she whispered in his ear, "I think it makes you look hot."

His blush darkened.

Sasha entered and laughed at them, "I am so happy that he'd never be able to pull a prank on me!"

Raven nodded, "He wouldn't dare pull one on me either."

"Why is that?" Beast Boy asked. "Your brother pranks us all except you, Sasha, and Catwomen."

"Demons gotta stick together and Catwomen would so kick my butt," the trouble maker himself said from the couch.

Star, Dove, Rob, and Cy gave him glares.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "I suggest you run."

"Good idea," the hanyou sweat dropped as he broke out in a run out of the room, followed by four angry teens.

Raven smiled, putting her empty cup in the sink and washing it.

Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he whispered in her ear, "I love you Rae."

She dried the cup and put it away as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, too," she smiled before kissing him.

Sasha felt a little uncomfortable, "Hey mom? Aren't you a little old to be flirting with Cyborg?"

Catwomen raised a brow, "Arella could get married to a twenty year old right now so since I'm her younger sister and have the same age process because of your father so no."

She laughed nervously, "I was just asking."

**Couldn't wait to post it so ... yeah**


	2. Koga Makes an Appearance

**Dedicated to:**

**my three reviewers (cause you 3 review a lot, hehe)****

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**Agent of the Divine One**

**OceanLeviathan**

**World of Nightmares**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Koga Makes an Appearance**

_**Claws… piercing yellow eyes…a howl…screams…blood…a growl…**_

Raven sat up, her body covered in sweat for the second time in two days. It was the middle of the night. "He's back," she said to herself. "Koga's in Jump City." The first night she wasn't sure but now she was positive. She remembered little from her dreams but she knew it was him. She swung her legs onto the floor and stood up, getting dressed in her cloak and leotard. Rae walked out the room and quietly down the hall toward Sasha's room. The goth knocked six times- which was the signal of an emergency.

The door opened almost immediately to show Sasha, "What's wrong Raven? What is it?"

"Koga's in the city somewhere." She replied urgently. "I think he's attacking someone right now or is going to soon."

She nodded and closed the door behind her. "Let's get the others."

A howl was heard coming from the city and the two froze.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_Teen Titans_

_From their tower they can see it all_

"Well it is on an island and like the tallest building around," Inu Yasha spoke.

"Be quiet, the song just started," Dove hit the play button, shaking her head.

_Teen Titans_

_When does evil only attacks_

_You can risk, knowing they got your back_

_Cause when the world hears heroes of patrol_

_Teen Titans_

_Go_

_With their super powers, they unite_

_Teen titans_

_Never met a villain they did liked _

"What villain would you like? I mean honestly; they're villains." Inu Yasha interrupted, pausing the song. "Well, unless you count Terra but I don't think she counts."

"Well no one cares what you think," Dove answered hitting the play button. "And quit interrupting the song!"

_Teen titans_

_They got the bad guys on the run_

"Oh yeah," he cheers. He sees his sister glaring and laughs nervously, hitting the play button, "Sorry."

_They never stop till the job gets done_

"Unless of course they get away or …nevermind."

Dove crosses her arms across her chest and hits the play button.

_Cause when the world hears heroes of patrol_

_Teen Titans_

_Go_

_Teen Titans_

_Go_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Go_

_Teen Titans_

"We should have a better theme song, don't you think? I mean it's kinda cheesy," Inu Yasha tells Dove.

Dove hits him on the head, "Shut up, will you?" She sighs and looks at readers, "Anyway, back to the story."

Sasha and Raven ran into the main room.

Fortunately for them Inu Yasha and Catwomen were the first ones there.

"It's Koga," the two told them. "We have to find them before the others."

They nodded as the four ran out the door and headed toward the city.

Beast Boy entered the main room in time to see the four of them heading toward the city and decided to follow them. He saw them walking toward, what looked like a werewolf.

Catwomen spoke first, "Koga, is that you?"

The beast turned toward them, growling. "Aw, Patience. I see you brought your crew with you. How are you doing Sasha?" It spoke in a deep rough voice.

"Shut up you basterd!" Sasha growled, showing her fangs.

"I see you're still sore about your father's accident." Koga turned to Inu Yasha and Raven. "The two demon siblings. Where's your sister? Killed her yet?"

Inu Yasha growled angrily, "You leave her out of this!"

"Hm, so I take it you don't have the power to do it then," he mused before staring at Raven. "However we can not say the same for Raven, can we?"

Raven froze.

"After all, she did take down her own father."

"Why are you here?" Catwomen asked, determined.

"Me? Why are you here? I've been in Jump City almost as long as Raven." He smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

The dark titan frowned, "How come I didn't sense you before now?"

"I have not changed until now. However, I think it is rather upsetting you didn't know I've been here when you've fought me so many times with your Titan friends." His body slowly became smaller and they saw his human form and heard his voice. "It's always the quiet ones."

Raven gasped, "Slade! Your Koga!"

Slade laughed, "Oh how things have changed since we last saw each other at the battle against your father."

"What are you planning?" Sasha spoke angrily.

"You'll just have to wait and see I'm afraid." He grinned before dropping a smoke bomb and running away.

Robin and the rest of the titans arrived just in time to be too late.


	3. Beasts Released

**Dedicated to:**

**FireDitto & ****El Queso de Malicioso**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**OceanLeviathan**

**El Queso de Malicioso** **:Well, I was kinda writing it from memory so sorry about that, hehe**

**FireDitto: Thanks for the review**

**Agent of the Divine One: Pretty close (laughs) Imagine them as little kids**

**World of Nightmares: (shruggs) So should I but I'm really not in the mood (laughs)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Beasts Released**

Robin had questioned them about what happened and Raven was the only one who even bothered with some kind of answer. "Slade is planning something," was all she told him.

Beast Boy knocked on the dark titan's door. "Raven."

She opened the door, "Hi Beast Boy." The goth smiled.

"Who's Koga?" He asked curiously.

Raven turned serious as she checked to see if anyone was around before pulling him into her room and locking the door. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was there when Slade was a werewolf and you guys called him Koga." The changeling explained.

"He's my uncle. He killed Sasha's father. Our family knows it's not really him though. It's the influence of the werewolf."

"Hm," he nodded. "So how do you guys plan on freeing him?"

"Shooting him with a silver bullet." She answered in a flat beat.

"Raven, you can't kill him!" BB looked worried.

"It's the only way. He can't be freed and even if we were to separate the werewolf from him he'd die from old age because he can't survive without the lifespan of the werewolf." Rae said sadly.

Beast Boy saw her point. "But we're the Teen Titans. Robin would have a fit if any of us killed anyone for any reason."

"I know," she stared at the floor.

The green titan lifted her chin and smiled, "Don't worry. No matter what happens we'll be together."

The goth returned the smile.

**Slade's Warehouse**

"Just wait. Soon Raven, her little boyfriend, brother, and cousin will release their inner beasts." Slade stared at a box full of bottles with green liquid. He turned toward a figure in the shadow, "And all they need to do is drink it?"

"Yes, but it will take exactly six hours before it comes to full effect."

"Revive the girl and bring her to me." He ordered the figure.

He bowed, "Yes master."

**Terra's Cave**

The dark figure entered the cave and opened a bottle of gold colored liquid, pouring it onto the stone figure of Terra.

The statue glowed gold before the rock dissolved, leaving Terra. Terra coughed and looked up at the figure. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hunter." He stepped into the light to reveal he was a werewolf.

She gasped, "What do you want?"

"Come with me."

**Slade's Warehouse**

Terra and Hunter walked into the dark abandoned building.

"Hello Terra," Slade spoke.

Hunter stood at the door so she couldn't escape.

"How are you still alive? What do you want" She growled.

"To help you. I believe we can be of great help to one another."

"Why would I need your help?" She frowned.

"You have been in stone for a long time Terra. For instance I did die but the devil himself brought me back." He laughed. "And your Beast Boy is no longer yours."

"What do you mean!" Terra shouted.

"He belongs to Raven now." He smirked underneath his mask.

"I'll just go back to the tower and take him back then!"

Slade chuckled, "And do you think the new titans; her brother, sister, cousin, and aunt will allow you to do so?"

The Earth mover growled in frustration, "And how are you supposed to help me with this and why?"

"I simply want you to put this liquid in her brother's, cousin's, and Raven's drinks. That will take care of them. And as for the green one. I have developed a potion to make him forget Raven." He held up the containers, one of them had food coloring.

She went up and took them. "And what do you get out of this?"

"Simple, I want Raven and her two relatives dead for revenge."

**Back at the Tower**

Ding-Dong!

"Must be the pizza!" Cyborg smiled. "I'll get it!"

Robin and Beast Boy were playing game station as Raven watched beside the green boy and Star next to Robin.

Dove, Sasha, Inu Yasha, and Catwomen were all playing basketball on the roof.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Terra walked in.

Starfire went over to the blond happily, "Friend Terra! You are back!" She gave her a hug.

Robin frowned as he stood, saying nothing.

Raven glanced at BB, worried.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled. "Don't worry Rae. I love you, not her," he whispered in her ear.

The dark girl smiled at him, still a little nervous.

They both stood up beside Robin.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouted happily as she ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey Terra," he smiled but then noticed Raven bite her lower lip. "Listen Terra, I'm with Raven now and I love her." He let her out of the hug.

She frowned sadly, "It's ok BB. I was probably gone for a long time so there wasn't any reason to wait for me when I probably wouldn't come back." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared at the ground.

Raven frowned, she sensed Terra's anger and jealousy and she was anxious? About what?

"How about we all have a drink to celebrate my return?" Terra asked, suddenly happy.

"Wonderful! I shall fetch our new friends from the roof," Starfire flew off.

"Hold it right there Terra. Just how did you get out of that statue," Robin asked seriously.

She shrugged, "I just suddenly woke up and no one was there so I don't know."

Everyone chatted as Terra poured the drinks and handed them out, feeling extremely happy. She introduced herself to the new titans and vice versa.

**Four Hours Later**

They were all watching a movie. Raven and Beast Boy, together on one side of the couch, Catwomen and Cyborg on the other side, and Robin and Starfire in the middle. Dove, Sasha, and Inu Yasha were sitting on the floor in the middle. Terra was on Inu Yasha's right. They had all explained how they became titans and who and what they were.

Terra thought Inu Yasha was hot but he had a bad attitude. _What a shame. If he was nicer to me I may have decided to let him live._

Raven frowned all of a sudden as she felt a strange feeling. Something was happening in her mind; something big.

Beast Boy felt frustrated, though he had no idea why.

Sasha felt like killing someone but shrugged it off, thinking she probably was just hungry so she went to her room.

Inu Yasha felt stronger and had an urge to start a fight with someone.

The movie ended and four's feelings became stronger.

Inu Yasha stood up and wasn't looking where he was going, causing him to trip on Terra's feet and land in Raven's lap.

BB blew up, "Get the hell off of her!"

The hanyou stood up, glaring at the changeling. "It wasn't my fault! But someone like you wouldn't see that, would you!"

"Well you should watch where you're walking you baka," Raven shouted at her brother. "And how stupid are you! He's my brother for Azar's sake! He isn't going to do anything!" She turned toward the changeling, angrily.

The rest of the titans looked extremely worried and so did Catwomen.

Dove rolled her eyes.

Terra smirked inside.

Sasha ran into the room, her eyes red. "Guys, something's happening!"

Inu Yasha's eyes turned red as stripes appeared across his cheeks and his claws grew longer.

Beast Boy growled as he changed into the Beast.

Sasha suddenly growled as the three ran out of the Tower.

Raven's eyes turned red as her skin changed brown. She growled but it seemed like she was having an inner struggle as her body swung back and forth. Finally she collapsed and Cat Girl came out.

Robin, Starfire, Cy, and Terra gasped.

"Cat Girl! She's Cat Girl!" Robin exclaimed.

"You didn't know that?" Dove asked. "I could tell just from the eyes alone."

"Why did she not tell us?" Star asked sadly as they walked over to her.

Cyborg went over and threw a glass of water on her.

Cat Girl shot up, screaming, "AHH! Water!" She shook and the water all fell off her body. She smiled at the three titans, "I missed you guys!" Cat Girl gave her friends hugs.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused," Robin slowed her down.

"Ok well since you guys know Raven is me and I'm her I'll tell you. Remember when Beast Boy went to look for Raven and then didn't come back?" She smiled.

"Yeah, and he acted all out of it," the tin man asked.

"Well he found me instead of Raven but thought he was dreaming. Anyway, I usually only came out once a month so when I came the next night Raven called Catwomen to help her control me. It wasn't until BB admitted he loved Raven that I let Rae have control." She turned to Terra, "And BB just loved my costume."

"So why did you come out now," Star asked.

"Something triggered her anger so if I didn't do something quick, Rage would be out right now, destroying everything. Luckily I gained control instead of her. Raven is passed out right now though so until she wakes up I'm going to have to be here."

"Do you think the same thing triggered the anger in the others?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Definitely and it had to be something we drank or ate because the only other way would be through a shot. And if I remember correctly, _Terra_ was serving the drinks."

Everyone turned toward Terra.

Terra sweat dropped, "You think I spiked your drinks?"

"Yup, I knew there was something not right with her," Dove answered.

"Friend Terra, why would you do such a horrible thing?" Starfire asked.

She frowned, "I'll tell you why. Beast Boy is mine and Raven is not going to take him away from me. Slade revived me and said if I put that stuff in your drinks it would get rid of you and make BB forget that bitch, Raven."

"And you actually believed him?" Cyborg asked.

"You really do give blonds a bad name." Dove added.

Terra glared at her.

Catwomen stepped forward, "We have to find the others before Slade gets them under his control."

Rob nodded, "Ok, Titans, split up. And Terra, I never want you to set one step in Jump City again or I will put you in jail."

Terra huffed.

They split up to search the city.

"Beast Boy!" Cat Girl shouted.

"Sasha!" Catwomen yelled.

The Beast jumped out of the shadows, growling.

"Beast Boy," Cat Girl said in a loving tone. "You can control it BB."

He huffed at her and walked forward, sniffing her.

She reached out and touched his fur and he purred.

Suddenly a howl was heard and the Beast jerked away, running off.

Catwomen had found Sasha.

Sasha licked her lips.

"Sasha, it's me; your mother," Catwomen said softly.

The same howl was heard as she flew off.

Cat Girl walked over to Catwomen, "Koga."

"Let's go," Catwomen said, running off to follow the howl.

**With Dove**

"Inu Yasha!" She shouted.

Inu Yasha landed in front of her.

"Come on quit playing around and help us look for Sasha and Beast Boy." She smiled.

He growled, stepping forward.

"Come on, you're my brother. You wouldn't really hurt me," Dove sweat dropped, taking a step backwards.

A howl echoed through the night and he ran off.

She sighed before following him.

When she came to the building he entered she saw the others had followed Sasha and Beast Boy.

"Come on out!" Koga shouted in werewolf form. "I know you're out there!" He stepped out of the building with Sasha, Inu Yasha, and the Beast behind him.

The titans and Catwomen stepped out and took a fighting pose.

"We're taking our friends back, you monster," Robin frowned.

"You can't fight him." Cat Girl said. "We need a silver bullet."

"Where are we supposed to get one?" Catwomen asked.

"You guys are talking about killing him!" Cyborg shouted. "We don't do that!"

The werewolf laughed, "That's the reason you never win titans; you're unwilling to do what is necessary."

**With Terra**

Terra listened in. _I'm going to kill that SOB for tricking me!_ She ran to steal a silver bullet and a gun.

"It's the only way to get him Robin!" Cat Girl shouted.

"I see my potion didn't work on you. It had an interesting outcome though. Let's see if you're as strong as the real Raven," Koga looked behind him. "Get her Hunter."

Hunter jumped forward and toward them.

Cat Girl grinned, "You wanna fight, let's fight." She jumped onto Hunters back and started throwing random punches while dodging Hunter's attempts to get her off his back. "You gotta be faster if you wanna catch me," she laughed.

Koga looked behind him, "Get them."

Sasha, Inu Yasha, and the Beast charged forward.

Starfire and Robin took the Beast, Cyborg and Catwomen took Sasha, and Dove took on Inu Yasha.

Starfire threw starbolts and Robin threw some exploding disks, as they tried to knock him unconscious.

The Beast dodged their attacks and jumped on Starfire, slamming her body into the ground with his weight before swinging his claws at the Boy Wonder.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Sasha in order to distract her while Catwomen snuck up behind her.

Catwomen jumped toward her as Sasha turned around, grabbed Catwomen's arm and threw her into the tin man, knocking him over.

Dove's eyes lit up with white power as well as her hands, "Don't make me do this Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha charged straight for her, swinging his claws and growling.

"Azerath, Nevaeh, Zinthos!" She shouted as her power wrapped around his body, making him struggle to get free.

Cat Girl was making Hunter mad as he started to swing without thinking and accidentally knocked himself out, trying to hit her.

He dropped to the floor with a thump.

"I told you, you had to be faster not sloppy," she grinned and looked over to see how everyone else was doing.

_Cat Girl? Why…Hatred almost took control. Raven groaned._

_I know and know Slade has BB, Sasha, and Inu Yasha under his control. Cat Girl replied._

_I'm not strong enough to fight, Raven said breathlessly._

"Than I'll fight for you," Cat Girl charged Sasha, knocking her out, quickly. "Oops, sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit so hard," she laughed nervously.

"Thanks Cat Girl," Cyborg stood up, helping Catwomen. "We'll go help Dove."

"And I'll help Star and Rob!" She gave them a thumbs up, running over to her friends.

The Beast had Robin in his grasp as he squeezed him, and the Boy Wonder could feel his bones crushing.

Starfire kept trying to hit him with starbolts but he was too fast.

"Beast Boy!" Cat Girl ran toward him.

The Beast's eyes widened as he saw Hunter behind her, ready to kill her.

Suddenly a shot was heard as Hunter fell to the ground, dead. He slowly reverted to his human form.

Everyone froze and looked from where the bullet came from.

Terra loaded another silver bullet, "If anyone's going to kill her, it's going to be me."

Starfire quickly grabbed her leader from the Beast's grasp and flew over to Cat Girl. "Friend Robin, are you alright? Please speak to me!" She stared worriedly, hugging him.

Robin coughed, smiling at her, "Star…I can't…breath."

Star released him blushing. "I am sorry. You are well?"

"Yes," he smiled. "I'm fine."

Cat Girl blinked, "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

The Beast ran toward Terra.

Terra aimed the gun at him, "If I can't have you, than no one will."

Cat Girl looked frightened, "BB run!" She shouted but he kept going.

_DAMNIT BEAST BOY! Raven yelled._

Terra shot the bullet.

**AHHHHH! (covers eyes) I can't watch! (peeks to see readers staring at author and laughs nervously) Oh, um...hehe, well review. If you don't poor Beast Boy might get shot...maybe...?**


	4. Under Control

**Dedicated to:**

**Zaknafain**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing:

**El Queso de Malicioso**

**Zaknafain**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Under Control**

**Last Time:**

Terra aimed the gun at him, "If I can't have you, than no one will."

Cat Girl looked frightened, "BB run!" She shouted but he kept going.

_DAMNIT BEAST BOY! Raven yelled._

Terra shot the bullet.

**Continued:**

_STOP! Raven screamed._

"STOP!" Cat Girl shouted as a blue energy shot from her body, freezing time. She looked around. "Raven, I think now would be a good time for you to come out now." She said silently.

_I agree, Raven thought back._

Cat Girl's features disappeared as Raven gained control. Raven flew toward the Beast and placed a hand on his chest as he started moving again. "Wait!"

The Beast stopped and stared at Raven.

"Beast Boy, I know you're in there somewhere." She walked up to him, placing her hands on the side of his furry face. "I believe in you Beast Boy," she stared into his eyes. The goth suddenly stared at the ground as tears flowed from her eyes.

A claw brushed them away, "Raven."

"Beast Boy," she looked up to see Beast Boy's eyes on the Beast.

"I have control but for some reason I can't change back," he told her.

Raven smiled and gave him a hug.

Beast Boy smiled back.

Raven used her powers to put Koga in the Beast's original place when Terra fired the bullet and unfroze time.

Koga fell to the ground and Terra blinked in surprise, "What the.."

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven broke Terra's gun and let her run.

Since Koga was dead, Inu Yasha and Sasha gained control again but no one was able to change back for another six hours.

**Six Hours Later**

"Yeah, it feels good to be me again," Beast Boy sighed, relaxing on the couch with Raven beside him.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well you know, not that I wasn't me for the last six hours but I wasn't in my body….I mean my human body, not that…"

Raven cut him off by pressing her lips against his, giggling.

Robin cleared his throat as he turned to Star, "Um Star?"

"Yes friend Robin?" She asked happily.

"Would you um…be my girlfriend?" He blushed dark red.

"But Robin, I am your friend and I am a girl so aren't I already your girlfriend?" She blinked in confusion.

Cyborg and Inu Yasha laughed while Dove, Sasha, and Catwomen smiled.

"I mean, be my girlfriend like Raven is Beast Boy's girlfriend," he explained.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh I would love to boyfriend Robin!" She gave him a hug before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Raven and Beast Boy looked over at the two, "About time." They said together as everyone laughed, causing the new couple to blush.

"Oh yeah, then when are you and Catwomen going to get together?" Robin asked Cyborg.

Cyborg and Catwomen smiled, "We already have."

"Man, this isn't right," Inu Yasha whined. "We're the only singles left!" He motioned toward his sister and cousin who glared at him.

"We're waiting for the age of guys like you to be over," Dove answered, making everyone laugh as Inu Yasha pouted.

**The END! **

**Which fic should I start next? Together forever or Mission Terra? Look on my profile for the summaries.**


End file.
